


Shorts

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: As the title says, this a small collection of shorts.





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> All three shorts are written by a good friend.

Prompt: Last

She shook her head in exasperation as they rounded the corner and first spotted the brawl. There was quite a dust cloud around the flailing duo, the taller and broader of the pair letting out a pained yelp as his younger and wirier brother landed a well-aimed elbow jab to the ribs.  
"What...?" she began, staring at the copper hued figure standing by the stall, for explanation. He gave her a cheeky grin.  
"This," he answered, holding up a half eaten frosted roll. "There was some disagreement as to who should have it,"  
"And you decided to solve this disagreement?"  
Lerihua nodded, still grinning broadly.  
"And just how do they feel about this...solution?" Solis asked, rolling her eyes as her closefriend narrowly avoided a punch to the nose.  
Lerihua shrugged, "Don't ask me sis, I plan to be well away from here soon as they notice,"

Prompt: Spring + Memories

She loves this season. She loves watching the green sprouts first peeking through the ground after the harsh winters, loves watching the first early flowers bloom and then not long after the riot of colours and smells that spring from the awakened ground. She spends as much time tending her garden as she does drawing it, creating her own little tranquil paradise. She's happiest when her friends are there, helping her with her garden while she paints, or just sitting around talking, reminding her that she has a place now, and is loved.

When asked what it is about this season that she loves so much she claims that she doesn't know, but she does. It reminds her of that glorious day where she watched as vines, bearing flowers in colours that she had not been able to remember razed _that place_ to the ground.

Prompt: Content

They were lying in the hammock in the garden, watching the meteor shower above them. At least Onua was, Emiko having dozed off ten minutes ago, head resting on his chest, slender hands entwined with his own, work roughened hands. He smiled to himself, thinking of what he would have said, and felt if someone had told him a year ago that he'd no longer be cursing his reticence years ago on their old island, and would instead be deeply in love with a gorgeous being who loved him equally back.

She mumbled something and snuggled closer, the Toa of Earth hugging her back and slowly drifting into a contented slumber.


End file.
